


Kiss the Mirror

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fear, Sensuality, Two Shot, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-shots centered around Elena and Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries
> 
> A/N: The first one is a little more sensual than the second but I think it's still in the realm of teen if you feel I'm incorrect let me know and I'll change the rating.

 

* * *

Does that make me narcissistic? That I think she looks pretty when we're doppelgangers? Only she seems to wear the same body better somehow, is it the way that she walks, is it the way she holds herself up? The aura of I don't care about anyone other than myself. Does it make me narcissistic that I want to run my hands through her hair to see if it feels the same as mine, or if it's maybe softer? Or maybe touch her skin to see if she's warmer than me and maybe I could make her warmer too? Her lips, I definitely want to touch them so see if they're as soft as they look, I want to caress her body and see what underneath all that darkness and clothes. I want to see if we look the same _everywhere._ Do her moans sound like mine? Would her breath stutter like me so it would seem more like an echo than two separate people….

But she's Katherine, and I'm Elena and I don't have the guts to ask Katherine if she's ever wanted to kiss the mirror


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Vampire Diaries.
> 
> Here's the second and last one.

 

She made Elena scared, mostly because both Damon and Stefan were both wary of her but also because she exuded a predatory presence. She walked around her and Elena did her best to keep her breathing as steady as could, though her heart was hammering in her chest like a jackhammer. Why was she here? Was she going to hurt her? Katherine stopped circling her like a shark and came to rest in front of her. She was scanning her and Elena found herself doing the same. It was hard to do anything else when they looked exactly alike. Katherine stepped toward her and Elena stepped back trying to keep her distance from her. Before she could even complete another thought she felt something warm on her lips, she jumped back quickly as her brain made the connection.

"Katherine! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled too confused and angry to be scared, Katherine had just kissed her! Katherine didn't seem at all embarrassed or bothered by what just happened, in fact, her expression hadn't changed at all.

"I was curious. I've heard other people talk about my lips before but I've never felt them myself. They're soft," she ended with a shark grin that made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She heard a noise from upstairs and her eyes darted to the ceiling and when she looked back, Katherine was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
